


Not What You Were Looking For

by paper_back_writer



Series: Not Looking 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Older Jared, Werewolf Mates, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just wants to keep his head down and his wolf hidden until they can get out of town but Chad has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Were Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderfully kind yonkyu, who prompted...Alpha!Jared meets human Jensen at a club...Thaaat didn't quite happen but it's close! This is my first A/O so forgive me for screwing up any hard and fast kink rules : /
> 
> Also, so much love and a heap of kisses to deansdirtybb for the beta...and for the squee too (I kept it in! : ) ♥
> 
>  
> 
> These are my words. Characters that bear the names of actors in this story have no relation to the real life people of the same name. They simply have the misfortune to be cast in my sordid little tale. No profit is made from this. 
> 
> I do NOT give my permission for this, or any of my other works to be posted or linked to outside of Fandom. If you would like to rec on AO3, LiveJournal or tumblr, that's fine, but let's leave the smut where it belongs.
> 
> Kisses for everyone : )

The last thing Jared wanted to do that night was party. He was tired and twitchy and just wanted to sleep. He'd resigning himself to try to enjoy one drink, but he felt his heart fall just a little as they pushed past the guys hanging around in the doorway of the "Hot Spot". He'd taken them for bouncers from the other end of the street, but close up they seemed to be just standing there, drinking beer and pretty much ignoring everyone who was having to squeeze past their gigantic frames, the neon lights staining them alternately blue and pink.  
  
The club was small, not much more than a bar where the music was too loud and the lights too dim. There was a small area where people were dancing, with too much booze and too few clothes.  
  
This was everything he didn't need right now.  
  
It was bad enough having to drive back from the business trip with Chad (normally he could deal with the guy but after two days in Dallas, Jared was ready to rip his throat out), but then breaking down in some shithole of a town in the ass end of Texas...it was just too much.  
  
The whole situation was compounded by Chad's inexplicable enthusiasm for the place. He damn near giggled when they checked into the motel, flirted in his own inimitable way with the waitress in the diner and practically dragged him out of his room so they could _"show these hicks how_ _to_ _really party"_. Maybe it was a human thing.  
  
  
Jared wasn't exactly your standard Alpha, by any means. He liked his job as a baseball scout; it was competitive but he enjoyed working as a team too. He worked out seriously but also liked to read and play chess. He wasn't afraid to let his wolf out and fight if he needed to but he always found his words were enough to diffuse most situations. All of which made it a little easier to hide the fact he was a Were. But the way that Chad could slip from hard-nosed, cut-you-soon-as-look-at-you businessman to gibbering idiot in the blink of an eye was just baffling. Sometimes he wondered if Chad did it on purpose just to mess with him.  
  
Jared hadn't exactly come out to Chad. They had been assigned to work together and during the long hours and even longer miles they spent together, Chad had worked it out. Thankfully, he wasn't an asshole about it. For years now, there had been legislation and equal rights in place, and the day they burnt down the last segregation compound, every Were on the planet celebrated and wished they were there to piss on the rubble when the flames died down. But still there were too many people and places that held onto old intolerance so it was something most Weres kept on the down low.  
  
  
So being that Jared was already tired and pissed off, cramming him into a small dark room, full of noise and amped up, hormone soaked bodies...it wasn't exactly conducive to keeping his head down.  
  
Chad pushed through the crowds of people, letting his crotch make unnecessary contact with every girl he pushed by, and a couple of the guys too Jared noted with a little surprise. Chad had clearly already had one too many drinks. He figured by the end of the night they would either be in the emergency room or in a chapel...again.  
  
When they managed to find a seat, tucked away near the door to the back of the bar, Jared slumped down in relief, his back to the rest of the room. Chad bounced on his side of the booth, eagerly running his eyes over the assortment of tasty morsels dancing to the pounding beat, like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. When his gaze fell on the double D cups serving behind the bar, he leapt to his feet. "The usual?"  
  
Jared looked up at him in despair. "Y'know they have a table service, Chad."  
  
Chad smirked. "Yeah, well maybe that's not the kind of servicing I'm after." He waggled his eyebrows and was off.  
  
Jared grumbled to himself and dug his phone out of his jeans pocket. He scrolled through his emails, hoping he'd find something to distract him until Chad got back. That was when he smelt it. His stomach flipped over and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck, it was so strong. An Omega. He whorled around in his seat, trying to pinpoint the source, eyes scanning the crowd, assessing each person, each body, until he saw him.  
  
The guy...Christ...the kid, obviously worked there. Dressed in light black pants and tight black tee-shirt, he looked like all the other staff, but he was on the dance floor, giving his all, throwing himself around the place and laughing with abandon. Jared watched him throw his head back and all he could think of was sinking his teeth in that neck and his knot in that ass. And it would be good, he could tell from the scent the kid was giving off there was no doubt it would be really, _really_ good.  
  
The kid suddenly stopped, his attention drawn by the bartender calling out to him. Jared watched him dance through the crowd to lean on the bar and have a brief conversation. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but it looked like a good-natured "Stop messing around with your friends and get back to work" thing. The kid smiled, flipped the finger to the guys calling him back to the dance floor and picked up a tray laden with bottles.  
  
Jared put his hand down on the seat beside him ready to push himself up and follow, just as Chad appeared at his side.  
  
"So, she only told me to fuck off twice so I think I'm in there...Jesus Christ, Jay!" Chad slammed the bottles onto the table and sat quickly, pulling Jared back into the darkness of the booth with him. Jared growled at the rough handling and Chad instinctively let go and put up his hands, saying, "Sorry man, but for fuck's sake, will you put that away!"  
  
Jared glared at him, the words not making sense until Chad took a finger and gestured at his own eyes and mouth. The wolf was out.  
  
  
Jared had always been fairly embarrassed by his lack of transformation. His eyes would change, not just color but form, which made it a hell of a lot easier to see into the distance or in the dark. His teeth too, would elongate but never go full canine. Other senses like hearing and smell were sometimes heightened but that was about it. Some Weres, like his Dad, could go the whole way, shifting fully into their wolf form, or at least the Were version of a wolf. It was one of the reasons Jared left home at fifteen. Two Alphas living in the same house was bad enough but given his father's complete lack of understanding - _Stop messing about and just shift, Jared! Why aren't you trying?!_ \- and the fact that some of Jared's wolf traits strangely never left him, like the thick hair on his back and his above average strength and stamina...well, it made for some interesting family dinners. His mother didn't want him to go but after the second time they'd almost killed each other, even she acknowledged it was for the best, slipping two thousand dollars and a contract cell phone into the drawer next to his hospital bed before she said goodbye.  
  
  
Jared screwed up his eyes and bunched his fists, forcing the wolf back inside him. When he opened them, the relief on Chad's face was somehow shaming and he felt himself bristle. Chad clearly saw it and leant forward, conspiratorially. "I'm sorry, man! Y'know I don't give a shit about that stuff, but the way the talk was going at the bar...it's really not the place. I don't care how strong you are, we are really outnumbered."  
  
Jared smiled. "We?"  
  
Chad grinned and shoved a bottle of beer towards him. "Yes, we. Just...shut up and drink your beer."  
  
They talked, mostly about work, and drank and Jared tried his best to keep his attention on the conversation or his bottle, but the scent of the omega, ebbed and flowed as he moved about the room and it was damn distracting.  
  
Finally, Chad said, "Jay what the hell is up with you? I've never seen you this..." he waved his hand in a vague motion, "...stupefied."  
  
Jared's brain wanted to blow it off, say _I'm fine_ and just let it go but he could sense the omega getting closer and he felt like he could hardly breathe. When he felt the hairs on his arm prickle, he instinctively reached out his hand.  
  
He grasped hold of the kid's forearm without even really looking for it. And when he did look up, running his eyes up the taut stomach, broad chest and shoulders into the most enormous green eyes and wet pink lips slightly parted in surprise, he was dumbstruck for a moment. Before it had just been the smell of him. Up close, he was beautiful.  
  
The kid just stared, didn't try to pull away, just stared into Jared's eyes, the smile falling away from his eyes and mouth, and looking like he might pass out. Jared decided against his first instinct, to smash the Omega down over the table, bare his ass and claim him then and there, and instead held up his bottle without looking away, and asked, "Can we get two more of these?"  
  
The kid looked at him like he'd said something totally unexpected, but just nodded. After a couple of beats, Chad piped up. "Jay, if you want the beer, you're going to have to let him go, Dude."  
  
Jared looked down at where he was grabbing the kid. His fingertips were still biting into the skin. Something about the way the Omega's flesh gave way to him like that made him want to squeeze even tighter. He let go, leaving a red handprint on the kid's slender forearm. The kid didn't move, just kept staring until Jared nodded in the direction of the bar, and then he ran off like he couldn't get away fast enough, barging past the other patrons and almost dropping his tray.  
  
Chad just glared at him. "What, in the actual fuck, was that about?" Jared didn't say a thing, but suddenly Chad leant forward. "Oh my god is he...?" Jared still didn't speak but Chad leant back in the booth, clutching his empty bottle with both hands. "Wow. Of all the gin joints, in all the world huh...ah, crap, we're never gonna get our beer now, are we?"  
  
Jared smiled and watched the kid stumbling back towards them over Chad's shoulder. The look of surprise on Chad's face when the beer appeared in front of him was worth the silence even if it was puerile. When the kid bent down to put Jared's bottle on the table, Jared leant forward just a little and breathed deep. The omega's scent was intoxicating. It made his wolf surge and it was all he could do to keep it under control.  
  
The kid's neck flushed pink but he turned to Jared and whispered, "I...can I?" Jared nodded. The kid brought his face to Jared's neck, so close that Jared felt the hairs bristle along his jawline, and took several deep inhalations. Jared wanted to touch him so badly, and by the way the kid's pants were bulging, the feeling was mutual.  
  
"I'm Jared." He'd intended it to sound casual but he was surprised at the desperation in his voice. The kid pulled away a little and looked into Jared's eyes. He looked pale and a little freaked out but he smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Jensen and I'll be your waiter this evening."  Jared couldn't help but cough out a laugh and the way Jensen's eyes lit up at the sound, made the chant in his brain of _matematemate_ even stronger.  
  
Chad's head popped into view. "And I'm Chad, as if anyone even cares. So are you two gonna get a room or are you gonna throw down and do it right here, coz I can sell tickets for that if you are."  
  
Jensen tore his eyes away from Jared's and stood up, blushing. "I'm sorry. It's just I've never..."  
  
Jared looked at him questioningly but Jensen never got the chance to finish the sentence. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder and a stocky guy with not enough hair and too much time in the gym, was spinning Jensen around. "Seriously! You fucking cocktease me for months but you're gonna give it up to some douchebag in a suit who won't even remember your name in the morning! What the fuck is wrong with you, Jenny!?"  
  
It seemed to take a moment for Jensen to switch his head on to what was happening but he shook off the brain fog and shrugged out of the guy's grip. "Well, how about the fact I fucking hate it when you call me that, Wendall!"  
  
Jared could feel his wolf bristling and tried his best to keep it under control. He would have managed it too if Jensen hadn't added, "And why in the hell you'd ever think I'd ever be interested in your limp dick, I have no idea!"  
  
Wendall back handed Jensen across the face and Jared's wolf was out, up over Jensen, and had Wendall pinned to the ground, teeth snapping in his face, and hands around his throat so quick even Jared wasn't sure what had happened. He had a vague sense of the crowd scattering and Chad screaming at him but it wasn't until he heard Jensen's low growl that he could tear his eyes away from Wendall's terrified, purple face.  
  
Jensen was on his hands and knees, face up close to Jared's, defiance and warning in his wolf eyes, baring his teeth and making it perfectly clear that Jared should back the fuck off. Jared knew he'd never take that from another Were. If it were another Alpha they'd have a full on blood bath on their hands. But his wolf stopped, backed off and Jared pushed it back down, astounded at how little effort it took.  
  
He took his hands off Wendall's neck and got to his feet. Wendall was shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks and from the smell, needed a clean set of underwear. Jared's voice was calm and crystal clear in the silent room. "You touch him, you even fucking look at him again, and it'll be the last thing you do.  Understand?"  
  
Wendall nodded and made some kind of indistinguishable sound but Jared had already lost interest. He looked up, looking for Jensen but he just made out his shape pushing its way through the crowd to the back of the bar. He started to follow but a furious Chad grabbed his arm, hissing, "We're leaving." A quick glance at his face and the open mouths of the crowd and Jared knew he had no choice but to go.  
  
  
The walk back to the motel was less than comfortable. Chad was all for running but Jared managed to convince him that they weren't being followed. Jared tried to apologize but all he got were sharp stares and at one point a literal 'talk to the hand', until Chad shut the door to his motel room in Jared's face.  
  
Jared paced around his own room, tried to sit, tried to lie down, cursed his stupidity, cursed his biology, decided to drink the minibar but after one shot found himself grabbing his jacket from where he'd thrown it and slamming the door behind him.  
  
The club looked deserted from the outside, the neon gone dark just leaving ugly colored glass tubes on view. Jared lingered across the street, not quite sure what his next move should be. Then the door opened and Chad's favourite bartender walked out, pulling the door closed behind her and employing a huge bunch of keys to secure lock after lock. When she saw him coming, she shook her head and sped up the process. "Nope. Nu-uh. Not talking to you."  
  
Jared put on his best begging face. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm really sorry about what happened. That guy was being an asshole and I know I went a bit over the top..."  
  
"Over the top!? Jesus, we all thought you were going to rip his throat out!" She turned and stepped towards him, hands going to rest on her hips. "The only reason Wendall didn't call the cops is that he already has two assault charges against him and he won't be able to wriggle out of another if he had to explain why you jumped him. You're damn lucky."  
  
Jared nodded. "I know, I know...It's just Jensen..."  
  
The bartender turned and started to walk away. "Ha! He's sure as hell not going to thank you for it."  
  
Jared didn't really want to grab her arm, he just wanted to stop her leaving. She spun around and wrenched herself out of his grip. She looked pissed but said, "Nobody knew! No one had any idea he was a...And then you come along and he outs himself like that. In front of everyone? This is a small town. People won't tolerate..." She looked like she was trying to pick the word carefully. "...differences."  
  
Jared nodded and suddenly had a very bad feeling. "What happened?"  
  
She shifted on her feet. "He got fired. But then the way some of the guys were talking...I think he might have to leave town."  
  
Jared felt his wolf bristle. "Wendall and his friends..."  
  
The bartender looked at him incredulously. "No...Jensen's friends. The guys he was dancing with...people he's known his whole life." She seemed surprised that Jared looked so shocked. "Like I said, this is a small town. People don't like different, but they hate being lied to and made to look foolish even more."  
  
It took a little persuasion and a lot of pleading but she caved and gave Jared Jensen's address. After getting turned around a couple of times, he finally found himself at the small apartment complex. Standing in the courtyard, the question of which level Jensen's apartment was on became moot when a breeze carried the scent of blood straight to Jared's nose. The hint of omega under it had Jared running.  
  
  
Jared found Jensen slumped at the bottom of the steps. His face was a mess, bruised and bloody, his jacket and pants ripped in places, but Jensen's scraped up knuckles gave Jared hope that he had given as good as he got. He was unconscious, so Jared lifted him as carefully as he could, slinging one of Jensen's arms over his shoulder and snaking an arm around Jensen's waist to support him. He had him pretty much upright when he felt Jensen's body tense. His eyes fluttered open, panicked at first but when he saw Jared was the one holding him, Jensen just groaned, "Great. Just when I thought today couldn't get any better."  
  
Jared smirked and got him moving up the stairs. "Yeah, well. What can I say? You lucked out when you met me, Kid."  
  
Jensen huffed out a laugh and winced, still leaning heavily on Jared as they reached the landing. "Yup that's me. Lucky." They shuffled down the corridor until they reached Jensen's door. Jensen tried to reach into his pocket to fish out his keys but was having so much trouble Jared knocked his hand away and slid his fingers into Jensen's pocket himself. Under different circumstances it would have been a good excuse to see just how lucky Jensen was feeling but Jared just hooked the keys and opened the door, ignoring the smirk on Jensen's bloodied lips.  
  
The apartment was dark but there was just enough light for Jared to see the couch. He tried to lower Jensen carefully on to it but ended up half falling onto him. Jensen groaned beneath him. "God, don't you think I've had enough of a beating for one night?"  
  
Jared pushed himself up. "Sorry. Lightswitch?"  
  
"By the door. To the left."  
  
Jared found it and was surprised to see that Jensen's apartment was neat and somewhat minimal, much like his own. "First aid kit?"  
  
Jensen jerked his head towards a door and winced. "Under the sink."  
Jared found the kit and some towels. It wasn't the first time he'd had to play doctor but as he rang out the towel he'd been running under the faucet, he realized his hands were shaking.  
  
Jensen was trying with little success to take off his jacket when Jared went back into the lounge, but he brushed off Jared's attempt to help him. But when his arms were finally free of it, he allowed Jared to kneel on the floor between his legs and wipe his face with the wet towel. Jared winced at the gash above Jensen's eye. Jensen smirked. "Are all Alpha's so queasy over a little blood?"  
  
Jared smiled. "That's going to need stitches. Why? You never met an Alpha before?"  
  
Jensen winced and pulled his head back slightly. "Never met a Were before. And no it won't. I heal quick."  
  
Jared sat back on his heels. "What do you mean you never met a Were before? How is that possible?"  
  
Jensen pursed his lips tight and tried to angrily wrestle the towel from Jared's hands. When Jared wouldn't let him take it, he sat back in defeat, too weak to put up a fight. "I'm adopted. No record of my birth parents. There were hints, I guess, but mom and dad had no idea until I went into heat the first time."  
  
Jared shook his head. "Jesus. How old were you?"  
  
Jensen looked away, his eyes wet but his face stoic. "Fourteen. They tried to get past it but they couldn't deal. They let me stay in the house long enough to get my GED but then I was on my own. They told everyone it was because I was gay and an abomination in the eyes of the Lord." He looked back at Jared and smiled. "I think it was their way of saying they still loved me." He looked down and pressed gingerly at his swollen knuckles.  
  
Jared fought back the rage that was building in him and stomped into the small kitchen, to rifle through the freezer. His wolf was going insane just below his barely smooth surface, fuelled by rage at the way Jensen had been treated, and the overwhelming omega scent pushing every instinctual button he had. Jensen hadn't moved when he got back. Jared wrapped a dishcloth tight around the frozen peas and placed them gently over Jensen's bruised hands. "You never told anyone?"  
  
Jensen shook his head. "I grew up here. Grew up listening to what people said about Weres...and then to find out I was one..."  
  
Jared ran a hand over his face, struggling to keep himself under control. "And there are no other Weres in town?"  
  
Jensen smiled at him, sweet and slightly confused. "No, I told you..." His words trailed off and, almost in a daze, lifted his hand to Jared's face. "Your eyes...it's so amazing when they do that..."  
  
Jared leant into the touch of the icy fingers. "Do what?"  
  
Jensen leaned closer. "When they change, it's so beautiful...is it always like this?" Jared shook his head, not understanding what Jensen was asking. Jensen closed his eyes and putting his face close to Jared's neck, inhaled deeply. He sighed and pulled back, his lips so close to Jared's, he could feel the words on them when Jensen whispered, "I mean, is it always like this when two Were's meet? Jesus, Jared, the way you smell, the way you make me feel...Christ, all I can think about it getting your knot inside me and never letting it go."  
  
Jared wasn't sure he could take any more but his wolf took the responsibility from him. It surged up out of him, strong and clear with _knotmateclaim_ blasting through his mind. Jared grabbed the back of Jensen's neck with one hand and shoved him face down onto the couch, while the other tore at Jensen's pants, wrestling them down to his knees, not caring whether he was hurting the already injured man. Jensen shouted in surprise, growled and snapped but when Jared plunged two fingers into his slick hole, he moaned and presented his ass like a good little Omega that had been doing it for years, pushing back and fucking himself on Jared's fingers. It took Jared longer that he wanted to get his fly undone as he didn't want to relinquish hold of Jensen's neck and was mesmerised by the sight of Jensen getting himself off with the other, but finally his cock sprang free and he scrambled to get behind the writhing, growling Omega.  
  
Jensen was so wet, Jared slid in to the hilt in one motion and they groaned in unison. It took embarrassingly few thrusts before Jared could feel his knot start to swell. It started to catch on Jensen's rim, making him yelp every time and in a breathy, broken voice plead, "Oh god, yes, come on! I want your knot so badly. You gonna knot me, Alpha? Please god, let me feel it."  
  
Hearing the desperation in Jensen's voice made Jared fuck him all the harder and he relished the drag of his knot until it got too much. He pushed his face into Jensen's neck and whispered, "No, I not going to knot you, Omega. I'm gonna fucking mate you!" He slammed forward hard, ramming his knot into Jensen, and the breath out of him. Jensen found his voice again though when Jared sank his teeth into the back of his neck. Jensen screamed and writhed on Jared's cock as it pulsed inside him, coming and coming until he seemed to collapse with exhaustion, going still, and breathing deep and heavy.  
  
Jared pulled his teeth out of Jensen and let go of the back of his head. Somehow, he managed to manoeuvre them both around so they were lying awkwardly together, two huge men on the tiny couch, Jensen still impaled on Jared's pulsing cock, wrapped in Jared's arms. Jared buried his face in the back of Jensen's neck and held tight, his wolf receding, contentedly murmuring _mateminemate_ as it dissipated.  
  
After a few minutes, Jensen huffed out a laugh. "You do realise you're saying that out loud, right?" He must have felt Jared's quizzical glare on the back of his head. "'Mine, mate, mine, mate...?"  
  
Jensen snickered. Jared canted his hips up making Jensen gasp. Jared smiled at the sound, and with a hint of embarrassment, said, "Shut up...I can say whatever I like..." He hesitated, unsure of how Jensen was going to react. "...I just found my mate. I'm allowed to celebrate."  
  
Jensen went worryingly still. Jared was trying to come up with something to say that didn't make him sound like a jerk, when Jensen whispered, "I kinda thought you were joking about that."  
  
Jared shook his head and kissed the bite mark on the nape of Jensen's neck. "Nope. Mate...mine."  
  
Jensen brought both his hands up to his face. After a couple of deep breathes, Jared felt Jensen start to shake. He held him tight and stayed quiet, letting Jensen silently cry himself out. After a few sobs, Jensen coughed and pawed at his eyes. He said, almost sounding strong, "So I guess this means now I belong to you?"  
  
Jared pulled back as far as his knot would let him and awkwardly turned Jensen to face him. Cupping his chin with one hand, Jared bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Jensen's lips. Then another and another. Jensen's mouth opened and hungrily searched for Jared's. They kissed long and deep, tongues and teeth exploring each other. Jared ran his hands over Jensen's chest and throat, and then moving down, found Jensen was hard again. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked, listening to the way Jensen's breathing changed, how his ass clamped down around his dick and kept moving and teasing until Jensen came with a shout, spraying his chest again and making Jared growl at the way he tightened around his knot. He held Jensen tight and stroked him through the aftershocks, whispering, "Together. Now, we belong together."

**Author's Note:**

> Note -As of the sixth installment of this series, I'm making a retcon. Jared was a football scout. I'm changing that to baseball. Coz, reasons : ) Please let me know if I've missed any references.


End file.
